


A Long Way From Home

by ThornDraws



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornDraws/pseuds/ThornDraws
Summary: Twenty six years after the events of oven break you follow the path of Royal Icing and her family on their way to stop the corruption that plagued Earthbread.Trigger warning for gore like lots of it.
Relationships: Ananas Dragon Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run), Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Sweet Potato/Royal Icing/Fern Dragon, more added soon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: A Family Fueled By Questioned.

**Author's Note:**

> The start is set Twenty Six years in the future after the events of CROB. I own most characters but some belong to devsis. If you don’t like the ships or how the fan kids act then you can rewrite the story to fit your standards but credit me for the original plot.  
> Short prologue for set up other chapters will be longer

Six months and ten days since the main six gods cursed Earthbread.  
“I hate them. They wished death on us but we suffered worse than that,” Royal Icing scowled to her three sisters.  
“But the priest said that we are like this because we followed the dragons and grandma instead of the six,” Vanilla Icing replied.  
“That priest Almond Milk nearly killed Sweet Potato and Soy Milk. I don’t think we should trust him,” Choco Icing butted in with harsh remarks.  
“Didn’t Dad and Ren say not to listen to the priest because he is being tried for murder,” Strawberry Icing said. Royal Icing walked closer to the triplets and looked up at the painting of her parents.  
“Dark Choco and Whipped Cream would not like to hear your fighting if they were here. I sent out people to find them but no search has been successful yet. I must go,” Royal Icing muttered while leaving the Neapolitan triplets behind.


	2. The End of a Time Where Old Ways Burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almond Milk Cookie- Milk Cookie’s dad and Sweet Potato and Soy Milk’s grandfather.  
> Eier Dragon Cookie- Youngest crafted by Ananas and Pitaya. The cracks on his dough is a corrupted form of his powers.  
> Durian Dragon Cookie- Middle child to Ananas and Pitaya. She has flowers growing out of her dough as the corrupted form of her powers.  
> Fern Dragon Cookie- Oldest of Ananas and Pitaya. Second oldest of all of the fan kids oldest being Royal Icing. Her body turns to lava when she is angry as a result of the corruption of her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is up. Woooo. I might include some non fan kid cookies as background characters if you want.

Almond Milk looked pissed as one could put it. He couldn’t believe that those kids ratted him out. The people he tried to kill were his own kin. He did this because their corrupted forms looked like demons and he can’t have them in the family. “You were a good man until the last couple of years. What happened to the kind man you once were or the man who nearly died to save his family? Was that all a face you put on to earn trust or was it real?” Eier Dragon questioned Almond Milk. Almond shifted back in the cell not wanting to answer the questions. “People change little boy. The past me was who I was and now I am different. It was all real. I would never put on a face to hide the truth. Go whine back to your sister and her wives. Little boy your family is a curse to our home,” Almond Milk spat out with no remorse for Eier’s feelings. Eier walked closer to Almond’s holding cell and grabbed his poncho like thing. “You poor excuse of a Milk Cookie. Never speak about my family like that ever again!” Eier spat back in his face with rage. Cracks were forming on his dough and Almond knew this was because he was straining his energy to keep an uncorrupted form visible. “EIER! Let him go!” Fern’s voice rang out in the hall. Lava had seemed to replace her hair in this fit of rage. “Eier stop please. Daddy and Ren wouldn’t like this,” His other sister Durian stated. “Do you think I care about what Pitaya and Ananas would think? They were always fighting and hardly noticed we were there. Auntie Opuntia took care of us more than her sibling,” Eier tried to stammer out a rebuttal but it was use as Fern turned to Almond Milk. “I have a game for you if you can guess the color and house of this card you live if not you die. If you get the color correct but not the house you choose how to die if neither Sweet Potato will choose how you die ok?” Fern turned to Almond Milk as she pulled out a card. “I guess red and diamond,” Almond Milk guessed. “You were wrong, it was black and club. Goodbye Almond Milk. I don’t think the main six would forgive you if they were here.” Fern stated as she started walking out the door. Almond Milk sighed and looked at the roof of his cell; tomorrow morning the royal family would watch him die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some Original Cookies and personality in and they might appear in the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored. And needed lore.


End file.
